


Soulmates without a soul

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, soulmates brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: promtie: soulless!sam really protective over dean bcs they're soulmates so dean's like a part of him





	Soulmates without a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

Sam doesn’t notice it at first.

He doesn’t feel anything since he left the cage, doesn’t feel the fear, the pain, the joy, nothing. He knows it’s not normal. That feeling is the basis of being human. But what's the point if the only thing you feel is pain ?

But then it happened.

They were on a hunt, some werewolves that were killing people and they needed to take care of it.

Then Dean got hurt. One minute he was standing next to Sam, the next, he was on the floor, blood spreading from his leg and chest.

Sam felt something.

For the first time in months, he felt something. The need to protect. Because Dean, his big brother, the one who raised him, who loved him since the first minute of his life, is also the one who makes his heart beat, that makes him feel human again.

It’s not pain, far from that, it’s love. Pure and honest to God love.

He carried Dean into his room, gave him water and painkillers, took care of his injuries and then lay next to him, his hand on his chest, watching every single breath he took.

He could have died tonight. Dean could have died. And what would have been left of Sam? Nothing.  If love and protectiveness are the only feelings he will ever feel again then so be it.

Dean won’t be hurt again, never.

“Sam, don’t take it the wrong way man but you’re acting weird lately” Dean tells him, weeks later as they're driving through the city. They just killed a vampire and Dean is probably using the peaceful feeling after the hunt to talk to Sam. But Sam doesn’t feel it, doesn’t hear the little voice telling him he did good.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know you just… You would tell me, if something wasn’t right?”

Dean pleading eyes are on him and Sam stomach is aching because he looks hurt, and he’s the one causing that pain.

“Of course I would tell you Dean. I’m fine. More than fine even. I’ve got you next to me, what could be better ?”

Dean doesn’t look convinced but doesn’t say anything else, not now nor when Sam is giving a hard look to a man looking at him. Not even when Sam crawled into his bed, holding him as close as he could.

Sam doesn’t have a soul anymore but Dean’s soul is still here, still bound to him.

Soulmates never die.


End file.
